Royal Unova
|translated_name=Royal |location=Castelia City |region=Unova |generation= |map=Unova Castelia City Map.png }} The Royal Unova (Japanese: ロイヤルイッシュ Royal Isshu), referred to as Pleasure Boat "Royal Unova" (Japanese: ロイヤルイッシュ Pleasure Boat "Royal Isshu") in the Pokémon Black & Pokémon White: Super Music Collection, is a ferry that sails in the Unova region. The ship sets sail every day from Castelia City's . It sets sail in the evening, which starts when day begins visually fading into night and ends when daylight is completely gone. It can be traveled on after obtaining the National Pokédex or as soon as the player arrives at Castelia City . The player can only sail on the ship once per day. Taking a ride on the ship costs 1000. The ship leaves Castelia City and journeys up Unova's eastern river, passing the Skyarrow Bridge as it leaves Castelia City. It then travels up the river to Marvelous Bridge before turning around and heading back to Castelia City. The boat features a deck allowing the to view the sights as the ship travels. By defeating all Trainers on board the Royal Unova on a given day, the player may win different prizes, depending on the day. These include local specialty foods from other regions as well as Rare Candies. The Royal Unova can sometimes be seen passing underneath the Skyarrow Bridge while the player crosses the bridge, even if it is not evening when the player does so. In , the Oceanic Museum in Slateport City has a model of the Royal Unova saying that it is currently under construction and will be completed in an unknown amount of years. Challenging the Royal Unova The Royal Unova may be boarded in the evening, but the times for evening change depending on the season. The times the Royal Unova may be boarded in each season are given below. When the player boards the Royal Unova on a given day, they will be informed of the number of Trainers on board the Royal Unova. This number depends on the day. The same crewmember that tells the player how many Trainers are on board will also remind the player how many Trainers they have defeated, as well as offer to let the player skip the rest of the ship's voyage and disembark immediately. If the player defeats all of the Trainers on board, they will receive one of several prizes depending on the day. The player is only given a limited amount of time to find all Trainers on board the Royal Unova. This time adds up to 3 minutes, and is marked by 5 blows of the ship's whistle every 45 seconds (including one at the outset of the voyage); when the fifth whistle blows, the voyage is over. Time spent in the start menu, transitioning in and out of rooms, talking to passengers or crew, or in battles does not count towards the ship's timer. The one exception is if the player speaks to a passenger who wants to talk to them for a long time: when these passengers finish speaking, the ship's next whistle will blow immediately, skipping any time that might have been left before it would have blown. All Trainers on the Royal Unova are found in cabins, but not every passenger in a cabin is a Trainer, even if they may have the same sprite as one of the possible Trainers. Most Trainer classes of passengers have three different possible variations who will say different things, and one of these variations corresponds to a Trainer who will battle the player. The , however, has no Trainer variation, and the only has a Trainer variation. For certain Trainer classes, one of the non-Trainer variations may be a lengthy talker. The Trainer class sprites of the passengers that can be talkers are shown below. Two crewmembers will give the player hints on where they can find the day's Trainers. On the (left) side, a crewmember will inform the player how many Trainers are on the port and starboard sides of the ship, while on the starboard (right) side, a crewmember will reveal how many Trainers are behind blue doors. The ship's port side contains 8 rooms, 4 red and 4 blue, while the ship's starboard side contains 7 rooms, 5 red and 2 blue. The crewmembers' hints turn the search for Trainers - while trying to avoid lengthy talkers - into a game of odds and memorization. Items Trainers Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |2|081|Magnemite|| |None|550|Basculin|♀| |None|36=マリナ|37=Marina}} |2|507|Herdier|♂| |None|183|Marill|♂| |None|36=ヒロト|37=Hiroto}} |2|406|Budew|♀| |None|540|Sewaddle|♀| |None|36=トモ|37=Tomo}} |2|504|Patrat|♂| |None|041|Zubat|♂| |None|36=ヒロキ|37=Hiroki}} |2|509|Purrloin|♀| |None|133|Eevee|♂| |None|36=ハヅキ|37=Hadzuki}} |1|509|Purrloin|♀| |None|36=ミツヨ|37=Mitsuyo}} |1|506|Lillipup|♂| |None|36=ロバート|37=Robert}} |1|239|Elekid|♀| |None|36=ユキコ|37=Yukiko}} |2|543|Venipede|♂| |None|054|Psyduck|♂| |None|36=リョータ|37=Ryōta}} |2|519|Pidove|♂| |None|504|Patrat|♂| |None|36=ショウタ|37=Shōta}} |3|479|Rotom|none| |None|012|Butterfree|♀| |None|594|Alomomola|♀| |None|36=マリナ|37=Marina}} |2|128|Tauros|♂| |None|321|Wailord|♂| |None|36=ヒロト|37=Hiroto}} |2|433|Chingling|♀| |None|413|Wormadam|♀| |None|36=トモ|37=Tomo}} |2|190|Aipom|♂| |None|198|Murkrow|♂| |None|36=ヒロキ|37=Hiroki}} |3|052|Meowth|♀| |None|037|Vulpix|♀| |None|133|Eevee|♂| |None|36=ハヅキ|37=Hadzuki}} |2|510|Liepard|♀| |None|024|Arbok|♀| |None|36=ミツヨ|37=Mitsuyo}} |3|228|Houndour|♂| |None|164|Noctowl|♂| |None|229|Houndoom|♂| |None|36=ロバート|37=Robert}} |2|587|Emolga|♀| |None|026|Raichu|♀| |None|36=ユキコ|37=Yukiko}} |2|168|Ariados|♂| |None|419|Floatzel|♂| |None|36=リョータ|37=Ryōta}} |3|021|Spearow|♂| |None|022|Fearow|♂| |None|264|Linoone|♂| |None|36=ショウタ|37=Shōta}} Layout The player enters the ship facing in the direction of the ship's . Directly ahead of the player is a set of stairs leading up to the observation deck, while behind the player is a crew member who welcomes the player on board and tells the player how many Trainers are on board that day. This crew member will also allow the player to skip the remaining journey and immediately disembark if so desired. To the left and right of the player are two sets of passenger rooms, each room containing a single Trainer or NPC. The port (left) side of the ship has eight rooms, four red and four blue, while the starboard (right) side has seven rooms, five red and two blue. Roaming the halls of the port and starboard sides of the ship are several NPCs - none of whom are Trainers who will battle the player - as well as a few crew members. The stationary crew members closest to the middle of the ship will give the player clues about where to find Trainers. The mobile NPCs may be intended as minor obstacles to the player's speedy navigation of the corridors, as most of their paths are near room doors. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring the Royal Unova in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|enset=Next Destinies|enrarity=Rare|ennum=35/99|jpsetlink=Next Destinies|jpset=Psycho Drive|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=020/052}} In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Étoile d'Unys |de=MS Einall Royal |it=Nave Reale Unima |es=Real Teselia |ko=로열하나호 ''Royal -ho }} Category:Transportation Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations de:MS Einall Royal es:Real Teselia fr:Étoile d'Unys it:Nave Reale Unima ja:ロイヤルイッシュごう zh:皇家合众号